


Suicide Ghoul Squad

by twistedluminarystudent



Category: Suicide Squad (2016), Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Action, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post Anteiku Raid, Suicide Squad AU, ahhh i cant figure out a better title :(, dont question it, hidekane, i just wanted to do a suicide squad au, more tags and characters to be added later, touriko - Freeform, with my fav gay otps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedluminarystudent/pseuds/twistedluminarystudent
Summary: America just so happens to be another place with it's own problems, not unlike Japan.





	1. Chapter 1

A click of a lock. A mechanical swoosh.  
His hands were free. He could move his fingers.  
His legs were free. He could walk.  
His neck was unstrapped. He could turn.

“Out,” a computerized voice ordered in fluent Japanese but he wasn’t paying attention. 

His cell door was open. It was open.  
After months of useless attempts, it was finally open.  
Kaneki bolted.  
Freedom.  
He wanted it.  
Every fiber of his being cried out for it.  
Yes. Close. He was so close. To everyone.  
To Hide.

BANG!

Kaneki saw black and white spots dancing at the edges of his vision.  
W-what?

“Do NOT try to run.”

He was surrounded by a sea of white. People in white. Holding briefcases.  
Someone grabbed him. He struggled.  
He was too weak.

His eye. His right eye. Left?  
Something carelessly stabbed through it.  
Hot white pain. A scream.

His neck. Something was injected onto it.  
Pain vibrated through his entire body. Sharp.  
He didn’t yell.

 

“K-Kaneki?”

Kaneki’s eyes grew wide in shock. 

She was wearing the white standard clothes of a prisoner. Her hair was unkempt with jagged edges, coming over her face to shadow one of her eyes

It was definitely Touka , looking haggard and grumpy, glaring at him in anger and shock.

“What?” She snapped back irritably when Kaneki just stared at her in wonder. 

“Touka-chan!”

“What else is knew?” Her voice dripped with amused sarcasm.

Kaneki grinned at her before proceeding to hug her tightly. Touka yelped in surprise and writhed before him.  
“What’s going on?” He whispered in her ear, keeping an eye out for any investigators who came too close. Most of them had turned away at their display in disgust. 

“KANEKI! LET ME GO!” Touka screamed out loudly, continuing to writhe without any effort before hissing out, “No idea. You got injected?”

“We haven’t seen each other in months!” Kaneki proclaimed, tightening his arms before continuing more quietly, “Yes. Know what it was?”

Touka shook her head lightly against him before threatening to slit his throat.

“Any idea on how to escape,” she hissed in between threats.

Kaneki slipped out a negative reply before allowing himself to get shoved off.

He didn’t like this. The superior looks on their enemies’ faces told him that something bad was coming. Were their kagunes going to get harvested? He desperately wanted to just run, but they were outnumbered. Moreover, he greatly disliked the feeling of discomfort he felt due to the RC suppressants he had been forced to intake. It was as if his rinkaku was itching to be let out just when he was unable to.

He studied Touka’s face, finding a sense of peace from having someone he could trust close to him, even if their chances were meager. Touka looked troubled. Months of being forced to stay idle hadn’t suited her well and her face sagged with tiredness. He was glad to note that her eyes still shone with determination, although lacking the raw intensity from before. She looked worn out. He understood. They were in ridiculously similar situations, after all.

If Kaneki was getting out of this hell-hole, he would be bringing Touka with him.

And he WILL be getting out. No matter what.  
Hide was waiting for him. Hide. He wants to see Hide so badly. Hide’s carelessly cheerful grin and reassuring words and radiant personality. Bleached blonde and brown eyes. Hide. His one reason to live. Hide. Who accepted him. Who loved him. 

And then Kaneki just had to screw up and get himself caught. Him. Who was probably about to die and never see Hide again. Who must be out of his mind with worry because he just mysteriously disappeared one night and there was a headline with a striking image of him with his kakugan out being caught on the news the next morning.  
Followed by another female one because despite all she says, Touka’s a good person who had tried all she could to get them both out even though she could have run. The anger from before was most possibly not all pretense. She’ll probably murder him later and then Yoriko’ll dig him up and slice his body to even smaller bits.  
Above everything, Kaneki just felt... dissapointed. Their capture had been very anticlimatic if anything.  
A late night drive to collect bodies had led to him riding on the wrong side of the road, something he nor the others noticed until they were pulled to the side by the cops. Due to a foreign outdated license, the validity of their identity had to be checked which caused a great deal of panicking on their part. 

Legal issues weren’t really something they had minded with when they were rushing out of the country wracked with the grief of losing their loved ones and desperation to survive. It was Touka who demanded to go to America, for a reason that remained unknown until Kaneki caught her on the couch making out with a distinctly familiar looking university student who was later revealed to be a friend of Touka’s from high school. Coincidentally, it was the one who, if he recalled correctly, Touka would force down human food for. Hide also used to ship them, and was beyond himself with glee when Kaneki related the incident to him later.

They decided to present themselves as refugees but before they knew it, they were rushed to a station at the dead of night. The entrance had a ghoul detector strapped to it. Which they didn’t notice until the damage was done and half the street was alarmed to their presence by a shrill siren cutting through the dark stillness of the night. Then, Kaneki, instead of attempting to talk himself out of the situation like TOUKA had thought to do, immediately unleashed his kagune out in panic to defend himself from the guns facing them completely forgetting about the fact that he has unpenetrable skin and those were common handguns.  
Touka’s face was terrifying as she screamed at Hinami to run the fuck away.  
Kaneki, who had realized the error behind his reaction, was wide eyed and helpless when Touka grabbed his arm roughly to drag him away behind Hinami who had obediently scattered.  
Just in time for some kind of dart to come out of nowhere and shoot him in his right eyeball.  
The last thing he registered was furious screaming.

He can’t wait to break out.

At least Hinami had managed to escape. Kaneki was glad for that. He didn’t think he’d be able to live with himself if she had been caught as well.

“You creatures are disgusting.” A bald-headed white-suit sneered at them. It was in english. Kaneki understood and Touka scowled murderously.

“They’re japanese, dumbass,” another one with pigtails injected with a bored tone.  
This led to a stream of conversation from the others surrounding them.

“The fuck are they doing here, anyway?”

“How the hell am I supposed to know?”

“I’ve heard they’re the last of their kind.”

“Man. I hate this equipment!”

“This stuff’s fucking ancient.”

Kaneki hates this country.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Touka wants to commit murder, Kaneki is creepy and conspicuous, and no one else knows what to do.

Touka regarded Rick Flag and Amanda Waller with a sense of distaste in her mouth. The rest of the ‘villains’ were annoying and talkative.

Two seconds into the lecture, or ‘pep talk’ as that shooter guy had put it, and she had already decided that she wanted to kill them all and run. Bombs embedded into their bodies that would go off at the push of a button? Services for the American government? Fighting other super-powered humans for no personal gain in return? 

What the fuck. The Americans fucking bought them from the Japanese government as if they were manufactured imports and not sentient beings with a sense of free will. It didn’t matter if they were ghouls or humans. That was just fucked up. 

Touka was getting out. She wanted no part in this.

Kaneki’s lingering presence right next to her wasn’t really helping her mood either, even if he hadn’t said anything yet. Truthfully though, she was honestly kind of relieved that she could still feel aggravation to that level after being secluded into a corner of the world for the last few months deprived of doing anything except allow herself to be taken over by the constant feeling of hopelessness and misery.

So yes, she was very glad when the doors finally swooshed open even if her possible execution lay behind it.

Well, at least they managed to supply her with more practical clothes this time. They were unfamiliar and dark, but she could fight with them on and they somehow got her size right which was a relief.  
She was also a little happier now that the suppressants had been neutralized, even if she was informed that she’d get her head blown off if she tried to escape. Knowing that her ukaku was no longer in lock down made her feel safer anyway.

A familiar crack brought her attention to what was next to her.

Kaneki looked grim, as usual. Grey eyes pooling with the solemnity of a funeral attender and mouth in a straight, hard line. His thin fingers were poised in a certain position, his black nails glinting, harshly contrasting to the paleness of his skin but matching well with his dark outfit. He looked like a ghost, a troubled spirit from the past rather than a half ghoul with his life mostly together and a part-time job at a coffee shop. It made Touka wish she could whack the top of his head and demand him to go see his boyfriend. God knows he needed to lighten up more.

Thinking of Hide reminded her of Yoriko. Touka wondered about how she was doing in the few months they were imprisoned. Was she worried? She knew Touka could take care of herself but Hinami would have, no doubt, told her about their capture. Yoriko knew how capable Touka was as a ghoul and Kaneki too but did Yoriko still miss her as much as Touka did? The first thing Touka will have to do when she gets out is kiss her girlfriend senseless. And then ask about how that history test she helped her out with went.  
Touka groaned inwardly. Why did this have to happen? America sucks. She would break out somehow, wait for Yoriko to finish her last year, retake her own finals and then leave the country with her girlfriend and the others to open up a coffee shop somewhere else. Maybe the UK? 

“Any questions, Kaneki?” Flag inquired, interrupting Touka’s inner monologue, his face set in an odd look as if he was confused but didn’t want to show it. Touka nearly snorted out loud. Kaneki’s creepy action must have left him unnerved. The rest of the suicide squad were watching him uneasily.

Kaneki blinked.

“Ah.. No,” he assured, voice soft and emotionless, with a trace of embarrassment only Touka knew him well enough to detect.

Flag continued explaining the mission. The blonde psychopath grinned at Kaneki playfully, eyes glinting with interest. The gunner stayed on the defensive, uptight and wary while the crocodile mutant shifted uneasily. The bald, tattooed one slumped apathetically and the other two visibly relaxed.

Meh. They’d get used to it.


End file.
